Red Lantern Corps
The Red Lantern Corps is a cult-like Lantern Corps. It is comprised of individuals from the Forgotten Zone, who bore great hate from the destruction of their sectors and homeworlds after the Manhunter massacre. They generate their power completely from rage, hate and anger gained through loss. Originating from an unknown source, they wield the Red Lantern Power Rings. The former leader of the Red Lantern Corps, Atrocitus, was defeated by Green Lantern veteran, Hal Jordan and in his place, Zilius Zox became the new leader of the corps. Zox reformed the corps with the help of the Guardians of the Universe to re-institute their lost sector. History Origin After the Manhunters destroyed Ysmault, Atrocitus survived but bore so much rage of the unjustified attack of the Manhunters that were obeyed by the Guardians of the Universe, that he created the Red Lantern Corps. Atrocitus used Shard, the last remaining city of Ysmault, as the mobile base for Red Lanterns and as they gather members of the destroyed sectors who also sought out to destroy the Guardians and the Green Lantern Corps or garnered enough hateful rage. Atrocitus also inducted Razer into the corps, seeing as he had potential to be a hateful creature and thought of him becoming his ambassador. He killed his wife, in order to let Razer become a member of the Red Lantern Corps. In order to destroy the Guardians they created planet-killing bombs dubbed Liberators to destroy countless planets who did not obey his command. Preparations for the Invasion Atrocitus continued to expand his army and creating a large amount of spacecrafts for his massive Red Lantern armada. While doing so, he made the other Red Lanterns kill the Green Lanterns that are serving their duty in the Forgotten Zone. The Red Lanterns somehow discovered that Green Lantern Tahvaarus knew the code of the Lightouse to use it to go through the Maelstrom and enter Guardian Space with his expanding Red Lantern armada. The Red Lanterns while preparing for the invasion of Guardian Space was confronted by the Green Lanterns, Hal Jordan and Kilowog and their ship's A.I. Aya. Even one of their own, Red Lantern renegade Razer was defected out of the corps by Atrocitus, to join Hal, as he saw no justice in the Red Lanterns. The Invasion After they discovered that the code they received from Tahvaarus was false they returned to the prison asteroid, where they captured Byth Rok who was given the code by Tahvaarus. After receiving the code from him, several Red Lanterns already activated the Lighthouse, while Atrocitus recruited Drusa and the Red Lantern armada went to the entrance of the Maelstrom. After Atrocitus with Zillius Zox and Drusa entered Guardian Space, even with the interference from the Green Lanterns and Razer they succeeded in capturing the Interceptor and travelled to Oa leaving them behind with the mighty force of the Red Lantern armada. Atrocitus successfully sneaked on Oa, ambushing the Guardians forcing them to retreat. The Guardians were cornered by Atrocitus, but soon after Hal Jordan arrived on the scene. While Atrocitus was on Oa, the Red Lantern armada was fighting Kilowog who was outmatched, but received help from Saint Walker and Mogo. Even with the Liberators, the Red Lantern armada along with Shard's force field was no match against the combined strength of the Power Rings of Saint Walker and Mogo whom immobilized the Red Lantern spacecrafts. Atrocitus ensued a fight against the Green Lantern Hal Jordan, even though he had overwhelming rage, he couldn't stand on ground against the willpower strength of Hal Jordan. After the group's leader Atrocitus was defeated in battle by Hal Jordan and taken away by the Green Lanterns. Truce The group's second-in-command Zillius Zox made a deal with the Guardians of Oa that Appa Ali Apsa will primarily function to repair their sector and their conflicts with the Guardians ended. Oath The Red Lanterns have an oath which enables them to recharge their power rings through their power batteries. The oath is fueled by the emotion of rage and consist of vengeful lyrics. This is the oath from the comics; most likely the series changed some lyrics because of the amount of violent words: Equipment * Hunter Killer Drones * Liberators * Red Lantern Power Battery * Red Lantern Power Rings Notable figures * Atrocitus (former leader) * Bleez * Loran * Ragnar * Razer (defected) * Skallox * Veon * Zilius Zox (current leader) References }} External Links * * Category:A to Z Category:Groups Category:Lantern Corps Category:Red Lantern Corps